The invention relates to the management of speed regulation of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
There are different speed regulation systems with distance controls.
For example, the ACC (adaptive cruise control) system makes it possible to regulate the speed of a motor vehicle as a function of a setpoint speed and as a function of a distance measurement between this vehicle and a target vehicle. This distance measurement is obtained by a rangefinder comprising a sensor, for example a LIDAR (light detection and ranging) sensor, capable of receiving light waves and of measuring a distance between vehicles and a speed of the target vehicle. The ACC system was designed for traffic on fast lanes of highway type.
In a semi-urban environment, the LSF (low speed following) system constitutes a speed regulator with lower speed distance control.
The ULSF (urban low speed following) system can also be cited, which is intended for traffic in town centers. This system enables the driver to delegate the driving in bottlenecks: the vehicle in which the regulation system is installed, called carrier vehicle, is virtually attached to the target vehicle, which can make it possible to render the vehicle flow more fluid.
Various events can disrupt such electronic “trailer” mode driving. In particular, common situations on the road that can be cited include:                the insertion situation, during which a vehicle overtakes the carrier vehicle, and inserts itself on the lane, and        the overtaking situation, during which the carrier vehicle overtakes a target vehicle.        
In both cases, the regulation system detects a change of target.
The ACC regulation systems are designed to manage these insertion and overtaking situations. Notably, when the driver indicates to overtake, an overtaking aid function can be activated.
On the other hand, the regulation systems designed for the semi-urban or urban environment, like the LSF or ULSF systems, are deactivated if, at a given moment, the rangefinder does not detect any target vehicle, that is to say in most situations of a change of target. It is therefore for the driver to trigger the activation of the regulation function on the new target.
In practice, these LSF, ULSF regulation systems are designed primarily to adapt the speed of the carrier vehicle to that of the target vehicle, in order to increase the fluidity of the vehicle flow. If no target vehicle is detected, it is for the driver to manage the driving in the semi-urban or urban environment.
Furthermore, it can be noted that the regulation systems are thus switched off when the vehicle changes line to overtake the target vehicle. The driver is in a way urged to avoid or limit lane changes. In practice, an absence of movement between the lanes reduces the risks of collisions with motorbikes which travel between the lanes, and can make it possible to substantially increase the flow rate of the traffic by reducing the accordion effect between the vehicles.
On the other hand, when the detection of a change of target is due to an insertion, the frequent reactivation of the regulation system can prove irritating for the driver.
There is therefore a need for a system that is less constraining for the driver, and, generally, there is a need for a regulation better suited to the circumstances.